


Double Shot

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: A lazy Sunday afternoon, and a promise between Composer and Conductor.---Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice. I've gotten into that and I love the idea of a crossover between these two fandoms.





	

Sunday afternoons had become lazy affairs. Joshua would sit on the couch and fiddle around with the television and the many streaming services they had while Neku would scroll through social media both in the RG and UG. They were both quite casually dressed, since the weather had begun to turn from Winter to Spring, and Shibuya’s trees were blossoming with love.

Neku had grown his hair a bit long. It usually cascaded over his shoulders but today, with the warm weather, he had it half-pulled up into a ponytail, letting the underneath flutter against his neck. He had one leg up on the coffee table and one leg up on the couch, his arm resting on the knee. In his left hand he held his phone and the right finger slid through the many social medias he had. The heat had gotten to Neku first, and he wore nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top.

“You’re very cute today, Neku.”

“Meh,” he mumbled, swiping the screen in broad strokes, “I’m sticky and uncomfortable.”

Smiling, Joshua tossed a lock of hair behind his ear. He didn’t like the heat either, but he refused to let it affect his fashion. Joshua would never be caught dead in shorts since he had such pale, skinny legs. If anything he would wear a skirt with leggings, and only if the skirt was a certain type or length. No, today Joshua wore a pair of grey yoga pants and a thin, short sleeved button up shirt. It fell open to his navel, as he only buttoned the lowest button.

“What’s the scoop?” Joshua clicked the remote and found a cooking show. “Anything I should know about? A new series or a fashion trend?”

“Uh,” Neku paused, holding his finger over the screen, “Yuri on Ice is a new thing. Well, actually it’s been out for a bit but it’s really picked up speed since the last episode of the first season. Apparently the two main characters are in love. It’s kinda cute. Shiki and Eri are wanting to make the outfits from the show as part of their portfolio.”

Joshua paused in changing channels to lean against Neku’s shoulder. “Hm? Oh, those two are cute. The silver one must be the cuter one. Is he?”

“Well, yeah,” Neku coughed. “Hey, Josh, it’s too hot to-hey!”

He snapped Neku’s phone up to scroll through the tag #yuri on ice. “Ooh, I do like the cute one. Aw, this one makes me think of you.”

“That’s Yurio. He’s kinda cranky.”

Joshua smiled at Neku, knowingly.

Neku growled. “Shut up. I’m not cranky.”

“Whatever you say,” he teased. Glancing through the photos and short videos, Joshua saw a few risqué scenes and a couple of cute ones with a dog. His gaze fell onto the pair wearing matching rings. It tickled his brain for some reason. “What is this?”

Snatching the phone back, Neku sighed. “Viktor and Yuuri have matching rings. It’s a thing.”

“A thing?”

“You know,” Neku’s cheeks flushed a bit, “like…a promise kinda thing.”

“Oh?” Joshua leaned back against the opposite arm of the couch. “Do you mean an engagement?”

“Yeah, kinda. You should really watch the show.”

“I should,” Joshua tilted his head, “but I’m having much more fun watching you.”

Neku narrowed his eyes. “Stop flirting with me. It’s too hot.”

“Perhaps I should make you an object of affection. We could each wear one,” he sat up, folding his legs underneath him on the couch, “and we could wear them with the promise of staying together. You could see it as a promise between Composer and Conductor.”

“I don’t need any fancy jewelry.”

“Who said anything about fancy? Hold up a bit,” he said, and hopped from the couch.

It was in his Creation Chamber. The room Joshua rarely let Neku in if he was working on a project or trying to burn off the creativity of a Composer. Joshua had no real need to hold onto them, but he had, and they remained on the piano for him to look at.

He closed his hands around them, one in each hand, and he focused his Composer power on the items to meld them into something wearable. Once finished, he opened his hands and smiled at the results.

“Neku~”

From the living area, Neku whined, “What.”

Joshua danced back to Neku’s side and smiled. “I made something for you.”

“I feel like this is going somewhere I don’t want it to.” Neku stared at the closed fist. “I mean, last time you made something for me it was lacy and inappropriate.”

“But you look wonderful in garters, dear.”

Neku frowned.

“Oh, stop being a spoil sport. Open your hand,” Joshua insisted.

His Conductor finally acquiesced and held his hand out, palm up.

Joshua dropped the metal into his hand and waited for a reaction.

It was a simple charm of a bullet casing on a chain. Joshua had inscribed it with music notes. He had thought of putting a phrase on it, but it would probably have pissed Neku off to call him his favorite proxy.

“What the Hell is this?” Neku bounced it in his hand. “It’s a bullet but…why?”

Opening his hand, Joshua let the other bullet casing dangle from a silver chain. “You have the bullet I shot you with, and I have the bullet you refused to shoot at me. Isn’t it a perfect token of our affection?”

Neku twitched.

“I mean,” Joshua grinned, “it certainly was sweet of you not to shoot me, even if it meant Shibuya’s demise at my hands. Honestly, I don’t-“

“You are an insufferable prick.”

Joshua exhaled. He watched Neku’s face.

The boy’s eyes smoothed from being crinkled in frustration. His mouth fell slightly open as he sighed and he turned his gaze to the side before slipping the necklace around his neck.

“It’s…stupid. But you’d be pissed if I didn’t wear it so…” Neku pursed his lips.

“Oh, Neku.” Joshua dropped his own necklace around his neck and moved to sit next to Neku. “I do love it when you put words and emotions into my mouth. You really need to learn to trust.”

Neku tried to fend him off. He pushed at Joshua’s chest. “Get away, it’s too damn hot!”

“I know you are,” Joshua giggled. He sat on the coffee table and leaned back and away. “Do you want to be with me? For the future of Shibuya, will you stay with me, Neku Sakuraba?”

“Yeah.” He swallowed. “Yeah. I’ll stay with you Josh. But not because of Shibuya.”

“Oh?”

With his cheeks flushed, Neku avoided Joshua’s gaze. “Not because of Shibuya…because…I want to be by your side for a long time.”

Joshua had hardly experienced what it felt like to have emotions well inside of him. He had once, as a child, after a particularly bad row with a classmate, and again, when he was with Sanae the day they found out he was not a normal child.

But now, Joshua could feel it. A wellspring of love and peace bubbled up in his heart and he felt the urge to tell Neku he loved him and yet…he couldn’t. He couldn’t.

“Neku,” he bit his lip, “I…I want to stay with you.”

“Josh.” Neku titled his head up.

Inches separated them. Joshua closed his eyes as he leaned in.

He expected interruption.

He expected a random call or a loud noise.

He expected so much more to come between them.

It didn’t.

His mouth pressed to Neku’s. Neku did not pull away. Instead, he wrapped his slender arms around Joshua’s shoulders and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

“I,” Joshua whispered, “I…Neku.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Neku said, voice warm, “you don’t have to say it.”

Joshua held tight to Neku. He didn’t want to kiss. He didn’t want to have sex. What he felt for Neku was pure and he didn’t want to pervert it with thoughts of physical pleasures. He wanted to remain in Neku’s embrace for as long as the sun shone in the sky.

The two bullets clinked together as he shifted.

“I promise,” Joshua whispered into Neku’s shoulder, “I won’t do it again.”

“I promise,” Neku returned, “I won’t do it _once_.”

Around them, the heat of the city caused small ripples of warmth and both of them began to sweat under the closeness of their skin, but neither one wanted to pull away.

Joshua didn’t do the whole sweating thing, but for Neku…he would do anything.

Besides, it meant he could coax Neku into a bath later.

“I heard that,” Neku muttered.

Joshua giggled.

For now, he would stay right by Neku’s side.


End file.
